


Change

by saitooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake Dating, Haikyuu Angst Week Day 1, Longing, M/M, This was rushed sorry, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitooru/pseuds/saitooru
Summary: "When did it all change?" Kuroo asks himself, running his fingers through a certain blonde's hair.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> For Angst Week 2020! Sorry this is a bit rushed 

"When did it all change?" Kuroo asks himself as he looks down at where his fingers are currently at. He can't stop longing for something he knows won't happen. He could've no, some people even said he should've said no. But the look on Tsukishima's face was just too hard to say no to. 5 months ago he was approached by a proposal that he should've said no to. If he had said no, he wouldn't have to go through the pain he's going through now. The longing of this to be real. 

"I need you to be my boyfriend," Tsukishima approached, Kuroo looked up from the book he was reading in Tsukishima's apartment. 

"I'm sorry what?" Kuroo was taken back. 

"Do I seriously have to repeat? Kuroo-san, be my pretend boyfriend" The blonde's face getting irritated, but desperation can still be seen. 

"Pretend? Why?" 

"You know the rivalry between my family and Kageyama's, so I can't just say I'm dating him." 

Right. Kuroo had forgotten the blonde was already in a 3 month old relationship.

"Well, what did Kageyama say?" As much as Kuroo wants to agree, he respects the other man.

"Tobio said he understands. But as long as we set rules and boundaries." 

"Why not ask Yamaguchi?" 

"My family has known Yamaguchi since we were in diapers, they'll easily know when he's lying" 

"Okay? so why not Suna? or Tendou? or Sakusa?" 

"Suna is in a relationship with Osamu, they confirmed it just 30 minutes ago, Tendou is not my type, my family knows this, and Sakusa is married to his job, plus my family knows him well" 

"And what will I benefit from this?" 

"Hmm, I'll buy you anything you want and treat you at that really fancy restaurant you like" 

"Fine, how long do we have to pretend" 

"Around 6 months"

"Alright, when do we start?" 

"Next week. Now shoo, Tobio's about to come over" 

Kuroo chuckled and left The blonde's apartment. Heading over to his best friend's to tell him what just happened. "You dumbass. Why'd you agree?" Kenma said, looking up from his computer. "Because it's Tsukki." And here he is, 5 months later running his hands through Tsukishima's hair at the Tsukishima residence's movie theater couch, watching a film Kei's older brother had requested. He looks back and thinks, why'd he accepted the proposal? Because it's Tsukki. Will you really say no to him when he's making that kind of face to you? Of course not. Tsukishima wasn't even watching the movie. He had asked Kuroo to massage his scalp as he was texting his actual boyfriend. He thinks back at the time he broke up with Alisa Haiba, and the words she said before she left his apartment. 

"there's always this other person right?" 

"what? no?! I'm breaking up with you because I think it's not gonna workout"

"oh bullshit Tetsuro! remember we were friends before we dated, and trust me, there's always someone else. Ever wonder why you always break up with people?" 

"it's because I think it's just not gonna work out" 

"that's because /you/ make it not work out. people actually give you time and effort, just for you to bullshit through it because you can't get over Tsukishima!" 

"what? hold up, you think this is because of Tsukishima?" 

"isn't it? it's always been Tsukishima. Tsukishima needs this, oh Tsukishima had an emergency, oh Tsukishima's drunk and needs me to pick him up, oh Tsukishima wants to hang, Tsukishima this, Tsukishima that!" 

"Leave him out of this, this has nothing to do with him!" 

"oh boo hoo, wake up!" 

And she stormed out of his apartment. 

Looking back, he does realize that he prioritizes Tsukishima over everyone, but somehow he just excuses it and says he's his bestfriend, of course he's a priority. 

The movies ends and Tsukishima stands up from him leaning on Kuroo, and Kuroo's not gonna lie, he misses the warmth. "It's getting late, we should probably go home" Tsukishima told him. "Can you drop me off at Yamaguchi's? He needs help" Kuroo nodded and continued on cleaning the table infront of them. His brother heard this and offered that they stay the night. Tsukishima had argued and said Yamaguchi needed him. "Take care of my son, okay Kuroo-kun?" Tsukishima's mother higged him and they bid the rest of the family goodbye. 

They board Kuroo's car, and silence takes over it. The only sound that can be heard was the typing on Tsukishima's phone. He turned the radio, hoping to silence the longing that he wishes that Tsukishima would just put the goddamn phone down or the longing he wishes that the attention Tsukishima has right now was for him, and him alone. The whole time they've been fake dating, Tsukishima had only shown affection when in public. When in private, he acts like Kuroo doesn't even exist, even though they're best friends. "When did it all change?" Kuroo thinks. Tsukishima wasn't like this to him before. 

They arrive at Yamaguchi's townhouse and Yamaguchi opened the door, He smiled when he saw Tsukishima but glared when he saw Kuroo. He and Yamaguchi had never been the bestest of friends. Though they're both Tsukishima's bestfriend, Yamaguchi doesn't like Kuroo. Okay, maybe doesn't like, is a too mild term, more like hates Kuroo. He even went as far as warning him. 

"Yamaguchi? What are you doing here?" 

"Stay away from Tsukki" 

"What?" 

"I know you like him, and I know your reputation. Stay away from him" 

And he left. On his way home, he can hear Kenma's voice scolding him. 

"What the fuck Kuroo? Only you would ger into something like that" 

"I mean, I have nothing to lose" 

"You have everything to lose! You're literally hurting yourself trying fake date a taken man" 

"Kageyama knows the situation" 

"Yeah and so? Kageyama maybe dense at the time but he's observant, I've seen the way you and Tsukishima are, stop acting on your feelings you know it won't get you anywhere!" 

He's hand enough, Kuroo thinks, he's a block closer to his apartment but turns the car around and head to the bar. 

"When did it all change?" Kuroo thinks, downing another shot of Tequila. "When did I start hurting myself just so I could be with you"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter @ktetsucore for more content!


End file.
